pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and the Snowball
Pingu and the Snowball is the twenty-first episode of Season 5. It was written by Peter Reeves. Plot Pingu is practising his juggling skills with some snowballs. He is so busy concentrating that he does notice Pingo sneak up on him and then throw a snowball at his head. Naturally a snowball fight instantly ensues. Soon Pingu and Pingo try to see how big a snowball they can make. They push their snowball up the ski slope to make it really big. The higher they push the snowball, the bigger it gets, but the the bigger it gets, the heavier it becomes to push for them. At last they the reach the top of the slope, but the snowball is now so big and heavy, it suddenly starts to roll back down again. Pingu and Pingo run away and the snowball chases them down the slope. It rolls so fast that it quickly catches up with them. Pingu jumps out of the way just in time, but Pingo trips over and he gets caught up inside the snowball. Even when it reaches the bottom of the slope, the snowball rolls on and on at top speed without stopping, getting bigger all the while and Pingu gives chase. The snowball rolls all over the place, picking up anything in its path. It gets caught up in Punki's washing line while he is putting his trousers out to dry. When Grandpa spots the snowball coming, he throws his new cactus into the air in a fright. He jumps out of the way of the snowball just in time, but the cactus gets caught up in it when it comes back down to Earth. The snowball then rolls right through the wall of a toilet block and out the other side. All the while, Pingu is still chasing after the snowball, that is until it rolls into an icy overhang and is sent back in the opposite direction. Then the tables are turned and the snowball chases after Pingu instead. The snowballs follows Pingu all the way to the post office, where Dad is loading up his tractor sledge with more mail. Dad is shocked when he sees the snowball heading straight for him, but Pingu quickly props up a not-yet-posted snowboard against the tractor sledge and another parcel and the snow ball is launched into the air, out of harms way. The snowball then splats back down to Earth and Pingo is freed. After being stuck in a snowball for such a long time, Pingo is freezing cold, so Pingu and Dad take him back to their igloo to warm him back up again. Pingo is placed in front of the fire in the stove, given a hot water bottle and rolled in a blanket by Pingu and soon he is as warm as toast. Characters *Pingu *Pingo *Pongi *Pingg *Punki *Grandfather *Dad *Mr. Peng-Hoven (cameo) *Pongi's Father *Pongi's Mother Locations *The Ski Slope *Punki's Igloo *The Post Office *Pingu's Igloo Goofs *When the big snowball splats on the ground, Pingo has a saucepan on his head, but it is unknown where and how it got picked it up on the snowball's journey. Gallery Mr.Peng-HovenCameo.png Pongi'sParents.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes